Rainbow's End
(through the Leprechaun's Pack) • during Week 2 of the Soldiers Graduation (Event) • (through The Magnificent 6) • (through Masquerade Pack) • (through the Chest at the Rainbow's End) • during Trial 2 of the Saint Patrick 2 (Event) • (through the Lieutenant Box) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 28 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Assault Weapon}} Rain1.png|The Rainbow's End in the Menu. Rain2.png|Rainbow's End Equipped View. Rainbow back.jpg|Rainbow's End Equipped View. Screen Shot 2017-01-23 at 5.40.03 pm.png|The weapons reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-23 at 5.40.11 pm.png|The weapons reload animations (2). Saw.jpg|The SAW from the Halo franchise. Glitchlol.jpeg|A closer look of the Rainbow's End being held by a player. A weapon with the same looks with different name: Rainbow's Prank The Rainbow's End is an Assault Weapon that was introduced in the Saint Patrick (Update) and can only be obtained by purchasing the said bundles. It has a small clip and a slow rate of fire, but in exchange it deals very high Damage. Basically, it is a portable and more powerful version of the Armed Guitar Case. Strategy Run And Gun: With this weapon it is a good idea to run all the time. Since the speed of the weapon bullets is fairly slow, some of your shots might miss the target but the weapon still deals a lot of Damage in a short amount of time. It drains the enemies Health all the way down in a couple of seconds. For this strategy its the best to use 14% Agility and 10% Health equipment or 7% Agility, 10% Health and 10% Accuracy. Ambush: This strategy is very simple, hide behind corners, 90 degree turns, walls etc. and wait for your opponent to get closer and as soon as they get in your range, take them out by surprise. If preferred, use the Spotter when using this strategy. Always start shooting when your crosshair turns red. For this strategy it's recommended best to use 7% Agility, 10% Health and 10% Accuracy as part of your equipment. Camping:Do not use this tactic against long range weapon users and in large maps. Find a higher spot with some cover available nearby. Shoot when your enemy comes in sight. And of course, dodge enemy fire. Use Spotter to prevent to get killed from behind. If there are experienced players in the match, do not use this tactic as they may dodge your attacks and kill you when you are reloading. It's always a good idea to equip parts of either the Cadet Kit, Lucky Fighter's Pack or Leprechaun's Pack. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Deals great Damage, only need 3 - 6 bullets to kill someone (depending on their equipment). *High Damage per bullet. *Has quite long Range. *Decent Agility. *Good reloading time. *Semi-fixed crosshair size. *Buffed by certain equipments. Disadvantages *Its RoF is slow for an Assault Weapon. *Ammo capacity is pretty low compared to others assault weapons (28). *Weakened against players using Cadet Vest and/or Veteran Scar. *Damage decreases at long range. Trivia *Its appearance looks very similar to the SAW in the HALO franchise. Additionally, both share very similar properties and mechanics, as well as the ammo. ** It could also be based off the Soviet PPSh-41, although the Rainbow's End appears to have a bump stock. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons